Semiconductor arrangements comprising press pack cells that are currently commercially available have a complex construction in order that the semiconductor chips contained in the press pack cells are electrically connected to the terminal contacts of the cell, for example emitter and collector, source and drain or anode and cathode.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design of such semiconductor arrangements, for an improved production method and operation of an improved semiconductor arrangement.